Pretend It's True
by ButcWolf
Summary: The Unholy Trio and Diva find their world turned upside down when a new girl arrives in town. There is something about her that draws them in even as she keeps them at arms length. Rachel/Brittany/Santana/Quinn/OC *On Hiatus until further notice*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Glee". I don't even watch the show. I do however read a lot of the fan fiction written about the show and characters. I've been having this story run around my head for a few days now. Yes the main character is a "Mary Sue". You don't like the story then don't read it. Any songs I use in the story are not owned by me. I will give credit for them at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

I walked through the front double doors of William McKinley High. My ear buds in my ears and my head held high. I allow the music to feed the beast inside of me. My hips swing in a confident swagger as I ignore the looks and whispers being a new student in a small town high school brings. From the tip of my faux hawk to the soles of my PF Flyers I ooze an natural animal grace.

_~ I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too _

_So put it on me _

_Let's remove the space between me and you _

_Now rock your body _

_Damn I like the way that you move _

_So give it to me _

_'Cause I already know _

_What you wanna do ~_

The proper music has always done this for me. I pass a trio of cheerleaders. I share glances with all of them a small smirk and raised eyebrow. Not challenging but amused at the pack mentality their body language and group order shows. The blonde out front with the second blonde and the latina on either side as they part the crowd until we pass each other by. I continue down the hallway not even glancing behind me. I pull the little slip that has my locker number on it out of my pocket and glance at it before drifting to a stop in front of the right number. I quickly open the locker door and put the books I'm not going to use that day into it. I shut the locker door and slide my lock into the slot making sure to latch it and then spin the dial. I turn around and see a large jock with a slushie in his hand making his way down the hallway towards me. The look in his eyes lets me know what he is about to do. I step away from my locker letting my messenger bag slide to the floor. When he gets within slushie distance I duck and do a leg sweep. The slushie goes over my head and the jock hits the floor. I pull the ear buds out of my ears as I rise back up.

"Try that again and I will do more than dump you on your ass. Got it?" I ask my husky voice seemingly echoing down the now silent hallway. The jock scrambles up off the floor his face red from anger and embarrassment. He takes a step forward and I pull my golden necklace out from under my shirt I let the golden gloves bounce down into my chest. He stops and stares. "Do you understand or do I have to speak slower?"

"Uh... Got it." The jock answers and quickly makes his way passed me down the hallway. I watch him go until he is out of striking distance and then I pick up my bag and continue on my way. I slide my ear buds back into my ears.

"Holy shit Q did you see that?" Santana asks from the end of the hallway. Quinn is still watching as the new girl walks away down the hallway after the confrontation with Karofsky.

"Did you see what was on her necklace that made him back off?" Quinn asks her voice full of curiosity.

"No... do you want me to find out Q?" Santana asks turning to look at the other girl. Quinn nods and turns leading the other two Cheerios away towards first period.

Rachel leans thoughtfully against her locker watching the new girl. When the girl bursts into violence at the almost slushie she bites her lip her eyes narrowing. Those same eyes widen when she sees the golden gloves bouncing on the other girl's chest as she walks by. She knows that the violence that she had just judged the girl upon is in actuality nothing compared to what she could have done. Rachel turns to make her way to her first class and is met with an icy wave of wetness and laughter. With a frustrated sigh she turns back to her locker to start the clean up of a slushie attack.

-TBC-

_Song: "Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)" By: Enrique Iglesias_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am not one of those people that beg for reviews. I am however thankful for any suggestions and compliments given to me. This is my first post to and the first story I have written in years. I will post as I finish chapters so please be patient.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Glee". I don't even watch the show. I do however read a lot of the fan fiction written about the show and characters. I've been having this story run around my head for a few days now. Yes the main character is a "Mary Sue". You don't like the story then don't read it. Any songs I use in the story are not owned by me. I will give credit for them at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: On the suggestion of one of my reviewers I am going to be going into third person.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Piper makes her way toward the door of the show choir room. She had talked to Mr. Schuester earlier in the day during lunch in order to get the opportunity to audition. She doesn't have the same swagger she had in the morning. She wipes her hands on the back of her cargo pants out of nerves. She spent the majority of the day ignoring the stares and whispers. Swaggering from class to class with her ear buds in to keep the mood up. She did notice however that she had gained a couple of stalkers. The Latina cheerleader had been tracking her in the halls and in class. Looking at her as if she wanted to puzzle her out. She wasn't the only one looking a little too long and too often. All of the cheerleaders from that morning were doing it as well as a cute girl in an owl sweater. Piper squares her shoulders as she stops in front of the door. She takes a deep breath and lets her face slide into a amused smirk. Her hand jerks the door open and she swaggers in.

Mr. Schuester looks over and smiles in welcome. Every eye in the room is on Piper as she swaggers to a stop next to the teacher.

"Right, everyone this is Piper Goodwin. She just transferred from Cleveland where she was in a more formal choir. She asked to audition so please pay attention and keep an open mind." Mr. Schuester says with a smile. Piper pulls out her iPod and a portable dock and sets them on the piano. She fiddles with it before selecting a song. The opening strains trail into the silence of the room as she turns with a smirk on her face. Piper lets her voice loose. It is a husky sound more suited to a teenaged boy than the girl standing before them.

~ _I'm over it!_

_You see I'm falling in the vast abyss..._

_Clouded by memories of the past..._

_At last I see_

_I hear it fading, I can't speak it,_

_or else you will dig my grave;_

_You fear them finding, always whining..._

_take my hand now be alive!_

_You see I cannot be forsaken,_

_because I'm not the only one,_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping..._

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_I'm over it._

_Why can't we be together, embrace it,_

_sleeping so long, taking off the mask,_

_At last I see_

_I feel this fading, I can't speak it,_

_or else you will dig my grave,_

_You fear them finding, always whining..._

_Take my hand now be alive!_

_You see I cannot be forsaken,_

_because I'm not the only one,_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping..._

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_You see I cannot be forsaken,_

_because I'm not the only one,_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping..._

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_Everyone..._

_Everyone. ~_

As Pipers voice fades she turns on her heel and stops the music. The other students in the room shuffle around in their seats not certain what to make of the choice of song let alone the voice that came out of the girl. Mr. Schuester clears his throat.

"That... well that was certainly a unique choice in song." He states with an awkward tone. A hand shoots up. "Yes Rachel?" He asks looking at the girl in the owl sweater.

"I think she needs to sing another song. Something that actually fits into what we sing here at Glee." Rachel demands in a slightly offended voice. There are murmurs from the others in the room. Piper spins around and gives the other girl an amused smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to agree with the dwarf on this one." The Latina cheerleader states looking at Piper with a challenge in her eyes. Piper's smirk widens almost into a smile and silent laughter voices itself in her eyes.

"Need something softer? How about you come and choose something from my iPod? I've got plenty of instrumentals to songs I know in it. I get veto of course but at least I'll know what the hell you're talking about." Piper challenges Rachel. The two girls lock eyes for a second before Rachel's narrow and she shoots up from her chair. She stalks over to the piano and takes the iPod from the dock. Piper comes up from behind and looks over her shoulder as she scans through the music. She lands on one and turns to Piper. She is slightly surprised at how close the other girl is before squaring her shoulders and looking slightly up into her eyes still challenging.

"Here this is more like what we sing here. Longer notes to showcase talent. If you even have any." Rachel states before shoving the iPod into Piper's hand and stalking back to her seat. Piper chuckles under her breath and looks at the song selection.

"You're asking for it Athena." Piper teases. Rachel looks at her like she has two heads. "A goddess with an owl for a symbol." Piper explains with a wink before spinning around. Piper shakes her head and starts looking for something else along the same lines before putting the device back into the dock and hitting play.

~ _It's gonna-be-me_

_Oooh, yeah_

_You might've been hurt, babe_

_That ain't no lie_

_You've seen them all come and go, oh.._

_I remember you told me_

_That it made you believe in _

_No man, no cry_

_Maybe that's why _~

Piper breaks into some of the moves from the music video as she continues to sing. The Glee group breaks out into risen eyebrows and dropped jaws.

~ _Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally, _

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what,_

_It's gonna be me.._

_You've got no choice, babe_

_But to move on, and you know_

_There ain't no time to waste_

_You're just too blind, too see_

_But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_

_You can't deny_

_So just tell me why_

_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally _

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what_

_It's gonna be me_

_It's gonna be me_

_Oh yeahhhhh..._

_There comes a day_

_When I'll be the one, you'll see.._

_It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna_

_It's gonna be me_

_All that I do_

_Is not enough for you_

_Don't wanna lose it_

_But I'm not like that_

_When finally_

_You get to love_

_Guess what_

_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally _

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what_

_It's gonna be me_

_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally_

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what_

_It's gonna be me.._ ~

Piper quickly turns and put away both the iPod and the dock. Once that is done she turns back to the others and raises an eyebrow. Rachel looks at Mr. Schuester before looking back at the others.

"She's in." The head cheerleader states. Rachel turns to look at Mr. Schuester and nods in agreement. Mr. Schuester smiles and claps once as he stands. He walks over Piper and claps her on the shoulder.

"Welcome to New Directions!" He turns to address the whole room, "Okay, that is enough for this meeting. Next meeting I expect everyone to have a song ready to sing that is how you see yourself! The best one might just get put on the set list for sectionals." Mr. Schuester cheerfully says before making his way out of the room. Piper reaches down as everyone else leaves the room and grabs her bag. When she straightens back up Rachel is standing in front of her with the three cheerleaders right behind her. Piper cocks her head slightly to the side as she takes in the new formation. Rachel in front with the head cheerleader on her right, the Latina is on her left and the other blonde is behind.

"Are those Golden Gloves yours or a memento?" Rachel questions bluntly. Piper focuses back on the lead girl. She straightens her shoulders and slides a smirk on her face keeping her arms loosely at her sides.

"I earned them fair and square Athena. Though as you can see I normally keep them under my shirt. Too much temptation for so called bad asses to challenge me otherwise. If you don't believe my word Google it." Piper drawls casually back before turning and walking out of the room allowing her swagger to come out once more.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><em>Song(s): "Forsaken" By: David Draiman (Queen of the Damned SDTRK), "It's Gonna Be Me" By: *NSYNC<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Glee". I don't even watch the show. I do however read a lot of the fan fiction written about the show and characters. I've been having this story run around my head for a few days now. Yes the main character is a "Mary Sue". You don't like the story then don't read it. Any songs I use in the story are not owned by me. I will give credit for them at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Rachel and the three cheerleaders watch as Piper swaggers out of the room. As the door shuts Rachel rotates to face the others.

"What did you find out?" She asks looking almost manic in a quest for information about the girl who just left.

"Cleveland and Golden Gloves obviously. Her family moved into Lima Heights and she hasn't talked to anyone but teachers and that jock this morning until Glee." Quinn answers with the information that Santana dug up.

"She is hiding and scared." Brittany puts forth. The others look at her in question. "When she thinks that no one is watching she holds herself differently. She uses the parts we do see to keep us at arms length." Brittany finishes and leans into Santana. Rachel nods before starting to walk out of the room. The others follow in her wake.

"We need to figure out how to use this information to our advantage. Despite everything I have a feeling she is something special. I want us to become her friends." Rachel says as they make their way down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Piper walks out of the school towards the student parking lot. Her mind is swimming with thoughts of her first day as well as her audition to New Directions. An image of the four girls keeps flashing to the surface. From the conversations she listened into through out the day Rachel is supposedly on the or near the bottom of the social totem pole. Yet, the other three stood around her the way they did letting her lead if no signs of reluctance or tension of any kind. Piper shakes her head to try to clear it before noticing a couple of guys from Glee standing near her motorcycle admiring it. One of the guys has a short Mohawk while the other has blonde hair and wide lips. She slides her walk into the familiar swagger and unlocks the luggage carrier on the back of the bike. Pulling out a leather motorcycle jacket and helmet she lets her messenger bag slide to the ground.<p>

"This machine is yours new girl?" Asks the guy with the Mohawk. Piper slides the jacket on and zips it up. She snaps the collar closed and slides her gaze over to him. She nods once before picking her bag back up and putting the strap over her head making sure that the opening is facing inward. She makes the strap shorter until the bag rests on her back. Piper quickly outs on her helmet before climbing onto the motorcycle and starting it. The guy with the Mohawk tries to talk to her some more but every time he opens his mouth Piper revs the engine until finally he gets the hint and stops talking to her. Piper starts making her way out of the parking lot just in time for Rachel and the three cheerleaders to see her take off with roar.

"Did she talk to you?" Rachel asks as she and the other girls get walk up to the boys.

"Nah, what's her problem?" Mohawk boys asks folding his arms across his chest.

"She doesn't talk to anyone Noah. Take no offense." Rachel states laying a friendly hand on his forearm. Noah looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She talked to you in Glee. Even gave you a damn pet name." Puck states firmly.

"She did hit on you Rachel. Maybe you are the in for getting to know her?" Quinn questions thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Rachel agrees softly her brow wrinkled in thought as she stares out across the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Piper pulls up in front of a run down building. The artwork on the front of the building depicts boxing and looks brand new. The lettering on the front window states Lima Youth and Adult Boxing Gym. Turning the motorcycle off she dismounts. Taking her helmet off and putting it under her arm she walks into the building. All around the inside are various men of different ages working out, sparing, or training for boxing. Piper walks over to the office and quickly puts her helmet, bag, and jacket into a corner out of the way. As she walks towards the locker rooms across the room a voice rings out.<p>

"Hey Spirit Hammer! Get over here!"

Piper looks towards where the voice came from and see an older man that looks like he should be in a seventies biker film over near one of the two boxing rings in the building. With a broad and open smile she quickly walks over. The minute she gets within arms reach she is swept up into a hug.

"Uh, Gary get off!" Piper says laughing as she tries to squirm away. Gary releases her from the hug only to pull her into a head lock and start gently giving her a nogie before finally completely letting her go. Both of them smiling fondly.

"How was the first day of school?" Gary asks turning his eyes back to the sparing boxers in the ring. Piper rubs the back of her neck and shrugs.

"It was alright. Teachers are the same every where. I joined Glee club though. They don't have normal choir there." Piper answers her voice neutral. Gary spares a side glance at her.

"What happened?" Gary prods gently. Piper sighs.

"They have this stupid popularity system. Those deemed 'losers' get a slushie to the face. Shortly after I got there this morning some dumb jock tried to get me with one. I ended up having to flash the gloves to get him to back off. Now a small group of girls are asking questions. Why can't I just fade into the damn background Gary?" Piper comments peevishly. Gary chuckles and shakes his head.

"Piper you will never just blend in. You are going places someday. For fucks sake you didn't even let your parents hold you back." Gary admonished. Piper shrugs again in response. "Sweetheart you convinced them to let me take you here with me. You know your father hates my guts. Especially when he found out that all those supposed sleepovers and study groups were really about boxing. My brother has certain ideas about how things should be and with how special you are he tended to go over board with trying to make you 'normal'. If you didn't let all that stop you then why let all this other shit do it?" Gary lectures affectionately. Piper gives him a small smile.

"You're right. Fuck 'em. I'm going to go get my work out in. See you at home later?" Piper questions. Gary nods before breaking out into a yell at one of the boxers in the ring. Piper chuckles and shakes her head. She continues on into the locker room.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Glee". I don't even watch the show. I do however read a lot of the fan fiction written about the show and characters. I've been having this story run around my head for a few days now. Yes the main character is a "Mary Sue". You don't like the story then don't read it. Any songs I use in the story are not owned by me. I will give credit for them at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

~ _Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floooooor<br>Beaten why for (why for)  
>Can't take much more<br>Here we go!  
>Here we go!<br>Here we go!  
>One - Nothing wrong with me<br>Two - Nothing wrong with me  
>Three - Nothing wrong with me<br>Four - Nothing wrong with me_ ~

Piper dressed in black and yellow bag gloves, a black muscle shirt, blue and white boxing shorts, and her all black PF Flyers dances on the balls of her feet in front of the heavy bag. Her fists fly out in a series of hits before pausing and starting again with a different series. Over and over Piper assaults the bag her ear buds shouting her workout play-list into her ears even as her mind detaches to focus on her combinations.

~ _One - Nothing wrong with me  
>Two - Nothing wrong with me<br>Three - Nothing wrong with me  
>Four - Nothing wrong with me<br>One - Something's got to give  
>Two - Something's got to give<br>Three - Something's got to give  
>Now<br>Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor <em>~

Piper moves over to the double ended bag. She rolls her shoulders and tilts her head from one side to the other stretching the muscles. She starts to hit and get to a rhythm with the bag. She grits her teeth against her yellow mouth guard as she dances with the bag moving the pace up as fast as she can. Her shirt sticks to her as the sweat soaks into the fabric.

~ _Back off I'll take you on  
><em>_Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong<br>Headstrong we're headstrong  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong<br>I can't give everything away  
>I won't give everything away<em> ~

* * *

><p>The setting sun drifts into the room illuminating the four girls within it. Various pieces of clothing land on the floor and over various pieces of furniture as they rush to get at the skin beneath. Most of the clothes are pieces of Cheerios uniforms.<p>

Santana's lips trace down Brittany's jaw. Their breaths come in hot and heavy. Whimpers and moans fill the room around them. Santana latches her teeth gently on Brittany's pulse point when she gets to it making the other girl groan. Suddenly both girls are pulled backwards to land on a bed. Rachel kisses Brittany while Quinn kisses Santana.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Conclusions manifest, <em>

_your first impressions got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright_

_That's how you play,_

_I guess you'll get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_ ~

Piper ducks and weaves against an pretend opponent. In her mind she is landing her combos as her fists blur through the air. She starts to slow down until she is just bouncing in place on her toes from foot to foot. She shakes out her arms and makes her way towards the locker room pulling her gloves off as she goes.

* * *

><p>Four girls cuddling on a bed fast asleep. Plastic glow in the dark stars gazing down upon them from the ceiling.<p>

* * *

><p>Black walls with horizontal stripes of green, blue, and cream. Furniture in brushed steel and glass. Pop culture paintings of various kinds hang on the walls. Piper spread out on her stomach as she lays sleeping only an athletic undershirt showing above the green and blue blanket. A globe of ever changing light sitting on the top of her bookcase as her only companion.<p>

-TBC-

* * *

><p><em>Songs: "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" Bu: Drowning Pool, "Headstrong" By: Trapt<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Glee". I don't even watch the show. I do however read a lot of the fan fiction written about the show and characters. I've been having this story run around my head for a few days now. Yes the main character is a "Mary Sue". You don't like the story then don't read it. Any songs I use in the story are not owned by me. I will give credit for them at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

An air raid siren fills the silence. A hand slides over and its the alarm clock to stop the noise. Four bodies shimmy off of the bed and start a well practiced morning routine of dressing and sharing the bathroom. The group troops down the stairs yawning and grumbling. Coffee is handed out along with vegan smoothies for breakfast by a tall black man as the girls sit down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks Dad." Rachel says with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Leroy." Brittany follows up while the other two just smile in thanks. Leroy kisses Rachel on the head.

"You're welcome girls. See all of you tonight at dinner. Hiram is making vegan tamales." Leroy responds as he walks out of the room grabbing his keys from the wall hook.

* * *

><p>Piper is dressed for the day in a retro yellow, black, and white horizontal striped polo with a black t-shirt under it, a pair of vintage washed slightly baggy jeans, and her all black PF Flyers. She grumbles under her breath as she walks into the laundry room. Starting up the washing machine she puts her sheets and night clothes from the night before in. Adding detergent and other cleaning agents in she closes the lid. She starts banging her head on the lid a few times before growling and shoving herself away. Padding out of the room she makes her way to the small kitchen and puts together a bowl of frosted flakes. She stands over the kitchen sink as she scarfs down her food before quickly cleaning everything she used.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel separates herself from the other girls as they walk towards the school through the parking lot. Quinn takes the lead and the others follow her into the school. Rachel turns towards the motorcycle spaces and positions herself to wait for Piper.<p>

The roar of a motorcycle gets closer and closer until soon Piper parks in the same spot as yesterday. She quickly kicks the stand down and turns the engine off. Locking eyes with Rachel she slides off the seat.

"You waiting for me Athena?" Piper asks amused. She slides her bag down to the ground as she divests herself of the leather jacket and helmet. Making sure they are secure she adjusts her bag and slings it back across her chest.

"Yes, I was wondering why you are talking to me when you refuse to talk to anyone else?" Rachel asks primly. Piper starts walking up towards the school without looking to see if Rachel follows. The other girl scrambles to follow her bag trailing behind her.

"I talk to other people." Piper answers her eyes taking in the environment as she walks. The girls enter the school and start down the hallway.

"Teachers don't count in this case." Rachel argues rolling her eyes. Piper turns her head briefly to flash an amused smirk at the other girl.

"Maybe I only talk to goddesses." Piper banters back. Piper's eyes lock on some random jock zeroing in on Rachel with a slushie. She locks eyes with him and shakes her head making sure a visible threat is in her eyes. The jock hesitates for a second before lowering his eyes and picking up his pace.

"Why do you keep insinuating that I am a goddess?" Rachel asks continuing to follow Piper down the hallway. Her body tenses as the jock passes but relaxes once more though her eyes fill with confusion. She shakes her head and focuses back on the other girl.

"I think you are good looking and you have a commanding presence when you choose to. I picked Athena because of the owl on the sweater you wore. Besides Polyhymnia is kinda of a mouthful." Piper answers before stopping at her locker. Turning and leaning against it she locks eyes with Rachel once more and makes a gentle shooing motion with her hands. "Run along Athena. Class starts soon." Rachel huffs, glares mildly at the other girl, raises her chin and marches over to her own locker. Piper tilts her body a little to watch Rachel's hips sway before breaking out into a rakish grin. The three Cheerios watch the whole scene from a little further up the hall. Piper slides her eyes over to them. She winks at them before getting ready for the first set of the days classes.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Glee". I don't even watch the show. I do however read a lot of the fan fiction written about the show and characters. I've been having this story run around my head for a few days now. Yes the main character is a "Mary Sue". You don't like the story then don't read it. Any songs I use in the story are not owned by me. I will give credit for them at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

Santana walks down the hallway to meet the other two Cheerios for lunch. As she is passing the choir room she starts to hear a voice rapping in Spanish. Getting closer to the door she gazes into the room though the window and sees Piper her hips swaying to the Reggaeton beat as she sings along with the artist of the song. Santana stands mesmerized by how smooth the other girl moves her body. No hesitation, and certainly no being self conscious about herself at the moment.

~ _Mami tu la matas sola_

_Apodera esa tela_

_Si el record te controla_

_El negro te consuela_

_Rompe esa con sola_

_Con Nelly la vuela_

_Como se musea_

_La Miss Piel Canela_

_Eah, eah_

_Que es pura candela_

_Incienso y vela_

_A lo vieja escuela_

_Ella tiene ese embrujo_

_Que a mi combo desvela_

_No le des avena_

_O te vas por pela_

_Eah, eah_

_Que es pura candela_

_Incienso y vela_

_A lo vieja escuela_

_Ella tiene ese embrujo_

_Que a mi combo desvela_

_No le des avena_

_O te vas por pela _~

* * *

><p>Piper loses herself in the beat let her hips roll and rock. She closes her eyes and pictures a girl dancing in front of her. She raps along with the song before shaking away the picture in her head and mixing a little more hip hop into her free style. Her body starts to sweat a little bit from the physical exertion of the dancing but she pays it no mind as she continues losing herself into the music playing from her iPod dock.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana feels someone come up from behind her as she watches. Tilting her head to the side she spies Brittany.<p>

"We were wondering where you were." Brittany says before Santana signals her to be quite and points into the choir room.

~ _Love to see you whip it_

_Sure can treat you right_

_Give me just a minute_

_of your time tonight_

_We both are here to have some fun_

_Let it Whip_

_I know you're into goovin'_

_love your body language_

_Baby let me know_

_You've got me so anxious_

_We both are here to have some fun_

_Let it Whip_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it right_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it all night_

_It's just a trip_

_No no, child_

_Let it Whip_

_Come on Whip, Come on Whip_ ~

"She can really dance. She is also all pent up." Brittany giggles as the two girls watch Piper. The other girl is dancing a little more aggressively but her movements are still fluid and sexual in nature. She isn't even singing along this time.

~ _I wanna see you movin'_

_Love your body language_

_Let me be your paperman_

_Love to be in your command_

_We are here to have some fun_

_Let it Whip_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it right_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it all night_

_It's just a trip_

_No no, child_

_Let it Whip_

_Come on Whip, Come on Whip_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

_There is no time to lose_

_Your the one I choose_

_(Your so right now, your so right now...)_

_Can't you see that I_

_Won't waste your time_

_I sense something divine_

_Divine in you_

_Yea I do_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it right_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it all night_

_It's just a trip_

_No no, child_

_Let it Whip_

_Come on Whip, Come on Whip_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it right_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it all night_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

_There is no time to lose_

_Your the one I choose_

_(Your so right now, your so right now...)_

_Can't you see that I_

_Won't waste your time_

_I sense something divine_

_Divine in you_

_Yea I do_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it right_

_Let it Whip_

_Whip it baby, Whip it all night_

_It's just a trip_

_No no, child_

_Let it Whip_

_Come on Whip, Come on Whip _~

* * *

><p>Piper stops dancing and turns her music off. She smiles to herself before digging a bottle of water out of her bag. Cracking the bottle open she brings it to her lips and drinks it all down slowly but surely. She swipes her forearm over her forehead and chuckles at the now relaxed feeling running through her body. The dream she had last night had really been messing with her libido all day. Whenever she saw the cheerleaders or Rachel her body would start acting up making it hard for her to concentrate. Images of soft naked skin, husky moans and whimpers run through her mind once more making her groan. Rubbing the back of her neck she starts up the iPod once more and starts dancing again. This time to Dub-step.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on. We need to go eat." Santana says finally willing herself to stop watching the other girl like a voyeur. Brittany giggles and the two girls link pinkies before walking to the cafeteria. When they walk in they make a bee line to the food that is pre approved by coach and sit down next to Quinn.<p>

"Piper is sexually frustrated." Comes flying out of Brittany's mouth the second they are seated which causes Quinn almost spit take. Santana laughs and shakes her head.

"What?" Quinn questions once she has swallowed.

"Piper is sexually frustrated. When I found San she was watching her dance in the choir room through the little window in the door. She was dancing up a storm but all of it was sexually charged. It was hot though. She could move her hips." Brittany answers before licking her lips and starting to eat.

"Yeah, She dances almost a good as Britt Britt." Santana adds after chewing and swallowing a bite of her food.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

_**Songs:** "Conteo" by: Don Omar, "Let It Whip" by: SR-71_

**Author Note:** I would suggest going and listening to each of the songs in this chapter. Just so that you can get the gist of how sexually charged the dancing would be before she moved on to Dub-stepping. Dub-stepping takes WAY more body control and concentration than the dancing she was doing before by the way. I also have NO idea what the English translation would be to the Spanish/Puerto Rican in "Conteo".

used in the song. I just love the beats in it. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the rights of "Glee". I am not making a profit on this story. I don't even watch the show. I do however read a lot of the fan fiction written about the show and characters. I've been having this story run around my head for a few days now. Yes the main character is a "Mary Sue". You don't like the story then don't read it. Any songs I use in the story are not owned by me. I will give credit for them at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

"Who has their assignment ready?" Mr. Schuester asks the glee club. Rachel quickly raises her hand. "Okay, Rachel you're up." Rachel smiles broadly and makes her way to Brad the piano player with her sheet music. She hands him the sheets before quickly discussing how the song is arranged.

~ _Everybody wants somethin  
>That seems to hard to get<br>So i sit here on a street in Venice  
>Waitin for the sun to set<br>Watching people live their lives  
>Wonderin what it means<br>Sometimes getting what you want  
>Is easier than it seems<br>I dont want to save the day  
>I just want to get my way<em> ~

* * *

><p>~ <em>I'm a bitch, I'm a lover<br>I'm a child, I'm a mother  
>I'm a sinner, I'm a saint<br>I do not feel ashamed  
>I'm your hell, I'm your dream<br>I'm nothing in between_  
><em>You know you wouldn't want it any other way<em> ~

Quinn smirks a little as she sings making sure to lock eyes with a little with everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>~ <em>I heard that you were talking shit<em>

_And you didn't think that I would hear it_

_People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up_

_So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack_

_Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out_

_That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Because I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Because I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_ ~

Santana gives a feral grin as she dances along while she sings aggressively challenging anyone to deny how fitting the song is for her.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Hey Mr. DJ, in case you forgot<br>I came to get down  
>So you better make it hot<br>Cause I can't jump around when I hear groove killers  
>When I'm out sitting down, it's a clear time stealer<em>

Give me a track with a phat kind of beat  
>A groove so unique that it kicks me off my seat<br>Cause I won't find a mood with a new spine chiller  
>When the crowd hits the room, it's a true crowd thiller ~<p>

Brittany gracefully dances the routine she created for the song. Smiling as she sings about what she is most passionate about. Dancing.

* * *

><p>Piper volunteers to go next. She hands the sheet music to Brad. He looks down at the song and then back up at her looking worried. The other people in the room look surprised since Brad rarely makes an expression.<p>

"No worries. It's not so bad most of the time." Piper reassures the piano player. Brad nods and gets ready to play. Piper takes her place in front of the others in the room and gives the signal to start.

~ _All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>Bright and early for their daily races  
>Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere<br>Their tears are fillin' up their glasses  
>No expression, no expression<br>Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<em>

_And I find it kind of funny_  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dyin'<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>'Cause I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>

_It's a very, very  
>Mad world, mad world<br>Mad world, mad world _~

Piper keeps her eyes locked on the wall behind everyone desperately willing herself not the make any eye contact. She pours the darkness she hides and doesn't always feel into her voice. Her hands are clenched at her sides.

~ _Children waitin' for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dyin'_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_'Cause I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Mad world, mad world_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dyin'_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_'Cause I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Mad world, mad world_

_A raunchy young world_

_Mad world_ ~

As the last note fades Piper looks back at Brad and nods a thank you before retaking her seat. She still doesn't exchange glances with anyone else in the room. Santana is comforting a silently crying Brittany while Quinn blinks rapidly next to them. Rachel's wide eyes look at Piper a sad, confused wonder in her eyes. Mr. Schuester clears his throat uncomfortably.

"I think that will be all for today. We will continue the assignment next meeting." Mr. Schuester states before leaving the room. The glee club shuffles out in a subdued mood contemplating Piper's song choice and what it means. Rachel and the Cheerios exchange glances before the cheerleaders leave the room. Rachel moves to stand in front of Piper's chair looking at the bowed head of the other girl.

"Why that song?" Rachel asks her voice barely a whisper. Piper fidgets with her hands in her lap.

"I distract myself from feeling like that... this... most of the time. The assignment was meant to share how you see yourself not how other see you. Most of the other songs I thought about didn't quite fit. They were songs about not fitting in. This one is about that yes but it also helped convey the emotions I have about it. I gotta go." Piper answers before quickly gathering her stuff and fleeing the scene. Rachel reaches out to stop her but isn't quick enough. Staring at the door as it swings shut once more Rachel looks thoughtful.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

_**Songs:** "Rock This World" By: Hilary Duff, "Bitch" By: Meredith Brooks, "Hollaback Girl" By: Gwen Stefani, "Floor Filler" By: A*Teens, "Mad World" By: Gary Jules_

**Author's Note: **Writing is going slowly because my grandfather is dying. My moods are all over the place so this chapter is both funny but kinda sad by the end. You can tell I planned out part of it before everything started. I will endeavor to pick the mood back up in the story in the next installment.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the rights of "Glee". I am not making a profit on this story. I don't even watch the show. I do however read a lot of the fan fiction written about the show and characters. I've been having this story run around my head for a few days now. Yes the main character is a "Mary Sue". You don't like the story then don't read it. Any songs I use in the story are not owned by me. I will give credit for them at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

Rachel sits in her car having arranged with the others to have them wait at home for her. The Glee performance yesterday having spurred her to action. There is something about Piper that calls to all of them despite not knowing much of anything about the girl. The plan is to follow Piper around and see where she goes and what she does after school. At the moment the other girl is gearing up next to her motorcycle. As soon as Piper starts to pull out of the parking lot Rachel starts her car and follows at a distance. Soon the pair are making their way into Lima Heights. The business buildings, parks, and housing all start to show wear and tear. Graffiti starts showing up on fences, sides of buildings, and on the small advertising billboards.

Piper pulls to a stop in front of the boxing gym. Rachel parks a distance away and settles in to wait. An hour slowly bleeds by as she waits for the other girl to leave the gym. The sun starts to set and the street she is parked on starts to appear more sinister. Rachel makes sure all her doors are locked and turns her head back forward just in time for the driver's side door to get smashed in. She screams as she is dragged from the car. She reaches for her rape whistle just in time to be dropped to the ground as her assailants start grunting and squealing in pain. Rachel raises her eyes and sees Piper beating the tar out of the guys like an avenging arch-angel. Piper's hair is wet against her forehead from her shower. Her fists fly and knuckles split as they reach every target she aims at. The guys take off as sirens start to fade into the air getting louder. Gary runs out of the gym and over to Rachel. He pulls her up and onto the sidewalk in front of where her car is parked.

"Piper that's enough! The cops are coming. You don't need to be arrested for use of a deadly weapon! Get the hell out of here!" Gary yells frantic. Piper's head whips around and she growls before running to her bike and taking off like a bat out of hell. Gary turns to look at Rachel. "Girl, I know you are in shock at the moment but she was never here. I scared the thugs off. Do. You. Understand?" Gary demands. Rachel looks at him with wide eyes and quickly nods her head up and down. The squad car squeals around the corner and comes to a halt. The officers climb out and start to take in the situation and ask questions.

* * *

><p>Piper pulls up to the house and grabs her things. Once in side she goes directly to the bathroom and pulls out the first aid kit. She starts cleaning her hands up while muttering under her breath about street dumb, innocent girls being where they don't belong. She hisses as she uses first alcohol then peroxide on the wounds once the blood is all cleaned up. She puts some anti biotic cream on them before slowly wrapping her hands. She cleans up the bathroom and storms into her room. She pulls a Vew-Do Sk8 Balance Board Trainer out of her closet. She makes her way back outside and starts distracting herself in the driveway with the trainer. She tries not to let her mind wonder to what could have happened to Rachel had she not been making her way out of the gym already and heard her scream.<p>

By the time Gary makes it home Piper is covered in sweat as she continues pushing herself on the balance board doing tricks. The older man sighs and locks up his car. Piper's head whips up and her eyes narrow as she locks in on him. She hops of the trainer and picks it up. She raises her eyebrow as she follows him into the house.

"The girl is fine. I made sure that there was no mention of you in the report. What the hell were you thinking? You could have gone to jail if you had caused anymore damage no matter why you did it." Gary questions slightly angry but also worried. Piper sighs and puts the trainer down before sitting down in a kitchen chair. She runs a hand through her hair.

"That was Rachel. She goes to school with me. I don't really know why she was there but I think she was following me because of the song I sang in show choir yesterday. When I saw her in danger something snapped in me Gary. It's like this beast broke free and demanded I protect what is mine. I don't know how to explain it any better than that. This girl and three others have been on my radar since I first saw them. I actually talk to her at school though." Piper explains looking up into his eyes. Gary sighs and sits down into the chair next to her.

"Well, you are grounded from the gym for a week or until your knuckles heal up. If something else like this happens again I WILL look into a counselor for you to see. Do you hear me?" Gary states looking tired.

"Okay Gary. I really don't want to get analyzed so I will try to avoid another situation like that. I'm going to take another shower and see about my homework before bed. I'm not really hungry." Piper says as she stands. She rests her hand on Gary's shoulder briefly before picking the trainer back up and making her way into her room.

* * *

><p>"You don't go following someone into Lima Heights! What if that man hadn't scare off those thugs! You could have been killed! You are grounded for two weeks all of you. I know Rachel wouldn't have done this without you knowing about it. No dates, no allowance either until the repair on the car is paid back. We have been very understanding I think considering the lifestyle you all live under our roof when we are here and away from this house. Four teenage girls is a bit of a handful normally. Considering you are all dating on top of that..." Hiram takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. As he slowly releases it he opens his eyes back up, "Go to your room. If I even think you are doing anything other than homework and then sleep I will send Brittany home and separate the rest of you to different parts of this house. You hear me?" He finishes with a gentle glare. All for girls nod quickly and scramble up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-TBC-<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Glee". I don't even watch the show. I do however read a lot of the fan fiction written about the show and characters. I've been having this story run around my head for a few days now. Yes the main character is a "Mary Sue". You don't like the story then don't read it. Any songs I use in the story are not owned by me. I will give credit for them at the end of each chapter. **There is a girl!peen from now on in the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

Piper storms through down the hallway the other students fleeing before her like prey from an angry predator. Her eyes scan the area before spotting Rachel putting things away in her locker. She speeds up until she is right next to the other girl. Piper grabs Rachel's shoulder and spins her around before pushing her against the lockers behind her.

"You WILL be coming with me right now." Piper orders unconcerned with the people watching them. Rachel nods quickly and closes her locker. Piper turns around and marches off towards the ladies room. Entering she notices some other girls and pins them with a glare. "Out now!" Piper orders before making sure Rachel is in with her and locking the door. She grabs Rachel and slams her against the nearest wall before pinning her there by placing her palms against the wall on either side of her head. "What the hell were you doing there?" Piper asks her voice dangerously low with a mixture of emotions thread through it. Rachel looks fearfully up into her eyes.

"I wanted to learn more about you. The song you sang worried me and I though that..." Rachel starts to answer before being cut off.

"You thought? You didn't think and obviously neither did the other three to let you go into fucking Lima Heights by yourself! Small, underage rich girl in the bad part of town? Sounds like a stellar idea doesn't it? If I hadn't heard you scream you could have been hurt much worse!" Piper almost growls and moves a hand to thread into Rachel's hair at the base of her neck. She pulls the other girl into her and slams their lips together. Her kiss is full of anger, fear, and need. The beast in her starts rattling against its cage once more and this time Piper does growl before moving to pin Rachel against the wall this time with her body. She moves her mouth to Rachel's neck and starts to suck and nibble at the flesh above the pulse point. Rachel's hands thread into Piper's hair as one leg wraps around the legs of the other girl. Hips start to grind against each other. Piper slides a hand quickly up under Rachel's skirt and finding the other girl more than ready thrusts hard into her center with two fingers. Rachel slams her own head back against the wall and almost wails in pleasure. Piper sets a fast and hard pace in claiming the other girl.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Rachel chants as the pleasure starts to coil tighter and faster within her body before it releases. Piper bites down where she has been sucking and nibbling hard enough to almost break the skin as Rachel screams from the strength of her orgasm. Piper lets go of Rachel's neck and starts to purr a little bit as her hand soothes Rachel's body. Piper raises both arms to wrap around Rachel's waist as she nuzzles the mark she made.

The lock on the bathroom door clicks before the three Cheerios rush in only to stop in shock as they take in a ravished Rachel. Piper's purring stops but she doesn't move her body at all. The three girls quickly close the door and lock it again.

"What?" Quinn asks Rachel quietly. Piper's purring starts back up louder than before as she realizes it is the other girls who have come in.

"I don't..." Rachel starts to answer. Piper nips her mark on Rachel's neck causing her to gasp in pleasured pain.

"Mine. All mine." Piper rumbles out and shifts with a whimper as her crotch brushes against Rachel's hip. Rachel gasps and shifts against the other girl's crotch causing Piper to whimper again with an involuntary thrust.

"What?" Quinn asks again in confusion. Brittany comes up behind Santana and wraps her arms around the other girl.

"She is acting like those alpha animals on Animal Planet" Brittany comments and giggles. Rachel slips her hand between Piper and herself. Piper starts to whimper in need more than purr as Rachel explores just what she discovered moments before.

"She uh... Piper has a penis." Rachel comments as Piper continues to whimper against her neck as she strokes the hard length through the other girl's pants. Quinn comes forward and Piper pulls her head away from Rachel to lock a primal gaze on her. Rachel squeezes gently causing Piper's eyes to close as her head falls back and she keens in pleasure. Quinn takes another step forward before she is grabbed by Piper and pulled close enough for the other girl to latch onto her neck in the same spot as the mark on Rachel's. Quinn hisses her knees going slightly weak. Rachel stops her exploring and Piper releases her to wrap around Quinn.

"What the hell Piper?" Quinn questions breathlessly. Piper growls and bites down.

"Don't challenge her. She is marking her territory. My best guess would be that she see us as hers. Like she said... All mine." Santana explains intrigued. Piper grunts in agreement as she continues to mark Quinn. Brittany removes her arms from Santana and pushes the girl forward making her stumble close enough for Piper to move to her neck from Quinn's and start a new mark.

As Piper is marking Brittany the other girl starts to rock against the bulge in Piper's pants making her whimper, groan and growl. Brittany's hands move down and unzips Piper's pants. Rachel moves forward and helps pull them down along with the girl's underwear.

"You want to fuck me baby?" Brittany whispers into Piper's ear as she reaches down to stroke the now freed cock. Piper grunts and lets go of her neck as she starts to pant. Brittany's other hand goes to hold Piper's head in place. "I'm so wet you would slide right in with no trouble. I need you to take me baby. Please." Brittany whispers before nibbling Piper's earlobe. Piper growls and reaches down to pull Brittany's spanks and panties off. Once that task is done with the help of Rachel. Piper walks the both of them to the wall. She firmly presses Brittany against it as she helps her wrap her legs around her waist. With a single hard thrust Piper is sheathed within the other girl. Both of them let out whimpers before a slow, teasing but hard pace is set. Piper hits Brittany's g-spot with each thrust. Brittany starts to moan and curse in Dutch as Piper slowly starts to speed up. Soon both girls climax and start to slide down the wall to rest on the floor. Piper's naked butt settling on the cold tile while Brittany is straddling her. Brittany watches as the beast in the other girl's eyes slips away and realization sets in. Piper starts blushing bright red in embarrassment and shame.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what.." Piper starts before Brittany leans forward and kisses her.

"No saying sorry, no worries. It was hot." Brittany says before climbing off the other girl and starting to get cleaned up.

"We obviously need to talk." Rachel states her hands on her hips. Piper gets up off the floor and starts to clean up as well.

"My place after school. You follow me got it?" Piper orders as she locks eyes with Rachel in the mirror over the sink. Rachel nods.

* * *

><p><em>-TBC-<em>

_**Author's Note: How was that surprise huh? Now go back and scan for the hints I gave about it in the other chapters. ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

To My Reader,

I am sorry to say that I am so busy with my everyday life at the moment that I have no time to write. I was also having trouble getting the next chapter out anyway. I will keep what I have written up and if anyone wants to add to it let me know. I'll work with you.

ButcWolf


End file.
